Just Can't Quit
by Instant Star Finatic
Summary: We all remember the episode where D.J crash diets right? What happens if she doesn't quit the crash diet? Please read and review, this is my first Full House fan fiction I've posted! Oneshot unless pursuaded otherwise. Rated T because I don't want anyone


**A/N: Yay! My First Full House Fan Fiction! I hope you guys like it. I wrote it in studyhall. I'm going to spell her name Deej sometimes because you know when they call her that...and such. Read and Review! This _is_ a oneshot!**

**Story: Just Can't Quit**

**Chapter 1: Look at These Models**

D.J and Kimmy say in D.J's room talking about random subjects as they normally did, when Kimmy pulled out a flyer and said "I'm throwing myself a suprise birthday party in two weeks. Bring a swim suit." D.J flipped through a fashion magazine she was reading and suddenly looked sad. "I am _not_ wearing a swim suit in front of our friends until I look like these models! Your birthday is two weeks away!" she said while pointing at a picture with an anorexic looking model on it.

"Deej, Suit yourself" she said. "I've got to get rid of this junk food" She sighed and dropped a box of cookies into a nearby trashcan. "How do you keep so thin Kimmy?" D.J asked staring at her friends slim figure. "Well, One, I exercise." she started while beginining to bend down. "And one and two and three and four." she finished while picking up the cookies in rhythm.

"Second, I watch what I eat." she stared at the cookie and said "Hmm...Looks tasty" then popped it in her mouth. D.J sighed as Kimmy turned to leave. When the door had closed behind her D.J made a promise to herself. "I have to get thin. No matter what it takes" She was watching T.V and muted it. "D.J!" Her father Danny Tanny yelled up the stairs. "Breakfast!" she sighed and remembered her vow. "I'm not all too hungry dad! Thanks though!"

Her father was very strict about eating breakfast during the school year, but it was summer now so he was usually more leniant about that sort of thing. "Okay Deej! We're going to Michelle's gym in a few minutes so get ready!" She threw on a pair of sweats and headed to the car where all of the "Tanner Clan" were already seated. D.J was quiet almost the entire ride there. Ten minutes later they got out of the car and Becky and Stephanie headed to Aerobics, Michelle, Joey and Jesse headed to the gym. "Don't overdo it okay Deej." Danny said as he walked away. When he was gone she whispered "Yeah, right, I'll take it easy."

She walked over to a stair climber and started putting the level up higher and higher. Soon it was at maximum and that was higher than what would be a jog. After an hour D.J was feeling extremely dizzy so she started to get off. As she was getting down she slipped. While she was slipping she saw Stephanie running at her yelling "Dad! D.J!" She lay in pain on the floor.

"D.J! What happened?" Danny asked running up to her. "I was getting off and I twisted my ankle on the way down, I just lost my footing." She lied easily using her fake smile. "I think it's best we go home now D.J." he said while helping her up from the ground. In the car on the way back she was even more silent than on the way to the gym. She got out of the car to find food on the table, Joey had left earlier to cook dinner.

She couldn't stand it. She smelled the wonderful aroma of the steak in front of her, with a side of Lawry's steak sauce. The salad smelled wonderful too. She could smell the light vinegar and wondered how she wouldn't eat that night. "Uh Dad, I'm going to eat over at Kimmy's. See ya" D.J said before started to back out the door. "Oh No your not. Your eating here. Thats final." he stated. "Fine then." she said before sitting at her plate pushing the food around making it look like she was eating it. "D.J aren't you hungry? You've been playing with your food all night." Jesse stated.

"Oh, I'm fine." D.J stated quietly before taking five giant bites of steak and then some potatoes. She would find a solution later. She kept eating her meal and soon was finished. She washed her plate up to the sink and went upstairs to leave the rest of the family to talk. She had to go to the bathroom, so she went and then flushed once. "Toilet..." she thought. She turned around, kneeled down over the toilet and stuck her finger down her throat and gagged. Nothing. She waited and tried again.

This time she felt the warm liquid stinging at her throat come up instantly. She looked into the toilet and saw the contents of her dinner floating in the ceramic bowl. She flushed once more and waited until it was all down before heading to her room with a glass of water in her hand. She sighed and layed down on her bed. Her head stung terribly and her stomach ached in hunger. She rolled over on her bed and yawned. It stung both her throat and her head to yawn. She rolled over again and fell asleep. Around midnight her stomach woke her up again. She cried out a little bit but soon fell back asleep.

Two hours later she shrieked out again, not loud enough to wake up Stephanie in the bed nearby her, but it was still shrieking. The pain in her abdomen was becoming unbearable. She went downstairs and ate some of last nights leftovers. It provided a temporary relief, but it would soon be gone. She headed up to the bathroom and kneeled over the toilet again. She stuck her finger down her throat again and waited for the burning liquid to push it's way up again. The sting was even worse this time than before. She whimpered slightly and flushed the toilet watching the contents flow down.

She knew it was wrong for her to be doing, she knew the risks, but she didn't really care at the time. All she knew was that she needed to lose weight and her family was making it awful hard on her to not eat. She sat and attempted to gather enough strength to get to her room. She couldn't get there. D.J's head felt extremely floaty and her knees felt weak.

Shrieking a bit louder this time she managed to stagger her way to the hall. She was nearly to her room when she fell she screamed loudly and her Uncle Jesse came running out. "D.J! What happened? Dj? Deej!" but she had already fallen unconcious.

A few hours later she had awaken in the hospital. Her entire family was sitting there, and she couldn't stand to look at them. Joey walked into the hall and called out "Doctor Santoni, she's awake." The last name seemed familiar to D.J, she couldn't figure out how though.

The doctor grabbed a clipboard and went into the room. His glasses were at the tip of his nose, like he couldn't see with or without them.

"D.J, I'm afraid I'm going to have to diagnose you as bulimic. Your throat is irritated like you have been puking, and you haven't been eating very much according to your family. You should probably see our therapist." he suggested.

"My daughter will not go to a therapist." Danny said.

"Well, we'd like to keep her a few days just to make sure she's okay. We'd like to ask all of you but Danny to leave." he replied.

After everyone had left her father launched into dad lecture...Probably 317, this was the one about accepting who you were and accepting your friends. She sat there and nodded through the entire lecture. Not like she was making any promises to quit or anything. She'd be monitored now, this was going to be a challenge. She was able to ignore most of the lecture, she just kept saying "Mmmhmm" and "Sure..." every so often to make it seem like she cared.

Around two hours later the doctor had finally convinced her father to go home and get some rest. The therapist came in anyway even though she did not want to talk to her.

"Why are you here?" she asked rudely to the therapist.

"Well, it's my job to see the patients that have been endangering themselves, people anorexic, bulimic, cutters, pill-poppers, and such. Mostly teens though we do get some adults in." she replied calmly.

"I stated earlier I didn't want to talk!" D.J spat back angrily.

"D.J, why have you been throwing up your food? Is there pressure on you?" she asked calmly again glancing down at her clipboard and ready to write.

"Thats none of your business, now get out. I don't want to talk, I said it before, I said it now and both times I meant it." D.J knew she never would have said this normally, but she was under alot of medication and such. The therapist stormed out of the room right as Kimmy Gibler walked in.

"Deej, this is all my fault--" Kimmy started.

"God would everyone stop pitying me? It's not your fault Kimmy." D.J said a bit nicer than she had been to the therapist.

"It is my fault Deej! I knew you weren't eating! I should have stopped you and you never would be here! D.J, you have to stop or you could die. I don't want to lose my best friend." Kimmy was rarely emotional.

"Kimmy chill. Nobody is dying." D.J stated without saying/promising that she would stop the bulimia.

A few days later the doctor had finally let her out of the hospital. Once she had returned home the family had cooked things that she loved to eat. _"So good going down but so bad coming up..."_ she thought to herself. She had continued her pattern. She always waited until everyone was asleep to throw up. Nobody could monitor her 24/7. Eat. Wait. Puke. Act Normal. Repeat. Over the week she continued the pattern. So far nobody at school knew of her being in the hospital because it was summer, and she hoped nobody would figure it out.

D.J finally fit into a two piece swimsuit and she thought she looked great compared to before. That didn't necissarily mean she was going to quit. The next day was Kimmy's birthday party. That meant there were only 2 meals left until she had to face her friends. She repeated her normal throw-up schedule and nobody seemed to know.

Four days later, at Kimmy's party, which was being held at a Holiday Inn hotel, everyone was commenting on how D.J looked so much skinnier. D.J kept smiling and she thought the diet was worth it. D.J did a cannon ball into the pool until she heard someone call her name. "Deej!" it was Kathi Santoni. Kathi soon dove into the pool also and swam up next to her.

"How are you feeling?" Kathi asked her quietly.

"How much do you know? Who told you whatever it is you know." D.J said angrily while staying afloat.

"Well for Starters, I know your bulimic and that you haven't quit. My dads a doctor and I was at the hospital the day you were admitted. Volunteer hours." she stated

"I have too quit." D.J lied easily to Kathi.

"Then how come you have puke breath and you lost even more weight since you were in the hospital. You can't keep doing this D.J. It'll kill you. You have to quit! Who else will I talk about guys to?" she was pleading D.J by this time. She and Kathi had grown closer over the past year or two.

"Kathi, your overreacting, I'm 100 fine! I wish everyone would stop worrying about me!" She whispered angrily. She exited the pool and screamed. "God, whats happening!" she was clutching her stomach and she fell onto the ground. She blacked out and immediately could feel people surrounding her though she was unconcious. It was Kimmy who made the call to 911. Though she was unconcious, D.J could still feel and hear everyone around her. She heard Kimmy whisper "I thought she'd stopped." Kathi had called D.J's family and they met her at the hospital.

She was yelled at by her father, her family could barely look at her but she didn't really care. She was released from the hospital a few days later. Her family often caught her in the act of puking now, but she kept on. Every time she was caught she was lectured. Once a week she ate an actual meal so she could actually keep living, but that was it. The rest she puked back up. A few months later, nobody had been catching her. Her entire family had left her alone in the house and she had been forced to eat breakfast.

She headed up to the bathroom and the familiar burning feeling came again. She puked and collapsed. The doctor had described this as a panic attack. She was to weak to move and call 911, so she simply laid there, unconcious with pain ripping through her stomach. She was eventually found, but it had been to late. The Tanner family had mourned just as they had for Pamela Tanner when she had died. Now the two could finally be together as mother and daughter again.

**A/N: Okay, it's a oneshot unless I'm pursuaded to write a sequel. I know, sad ending. I had fun writing this actually. I never get to write about people being in pain so this was fun. If I do write a Sequel it'll be about how the Tanner's lives are without D.J. People, you _must_ read and review! I wanna hear your opinions! No flames please!**


End file.
